To tylko gra
by T.E.D.S
Summary: Spokojne popołudnie w dworze Mafoyów. Rodzina zasiada do gry. UWAGA: przed przeczytaniem zaleca się zagranie w grę "Wiochmen 2" lub "Wiochmen Rejser" lub chociaż przeczytanie instrukcji.


Skrzat przyniósł niewielkie, prostopadłościenne pudełko, położył je na stole i wyszedł, zginając się w ukłonie. Lucjusz, jako gospodarz, otworzył je i z aprobatą skinął głową.

-W twoje ręce, Bello… albo raczej na twoją głowę, przecież jesteś gościem – rzekł, podając szwagierce pasiasty beret z antenką. Bellatrix ochoczo włożyła szmaciane nakrycie głowy. Tymczasem Narcyza odrzuciła losowo dziewięć kart z jednej talii, a potem rozłożyła resztę na stole, w jedną, ciągłą, aczkolwiek krzywą, linię.

-Losujcie! – zawołał Draco, wyciągając do współgraczy karty Wozu. Sam wylosował ostatni. Narcyza rozdała każdemu po trzy żetony flaszki i dwa znaczniki.

-Popęd na zero, dzieci na siedem – przypomniała. Wybrali jeszcze pionki, położyli je na Ściernisku, pociągnęli po pięć kart z Kopca i gra mogła się rozpocząć.

-Mamo, jeszcze czegoś brakuje – uśmiechnął się Draco. Narcyza wycelowała różdżką w radio i już po chwili rozległa się znajoma piosenka Łydki Grubasa.

-Wio! – zawołała Bellatrix. Wszyscy rzucili na stół karty „Wio!". Porównali ich liczbę i przesunęli znaczniki na ścieżce Popędu, a karty odrzucili na Kompost.

-Beret mój! – zawołała Narcyza. – Teraz ja jestem HiperFurManem!

I zerwawszy beret z głowy siostry, włożyła go na swoją.

-Heeta, wiśta, wio! – zawołała, rzucając stosowną kartę. – Pędzi, pędzi wozak niczym błyskawica! Mija już Kubicę, mija Hołowczyca!

Lucjusz na to rzucił kartę Prr.

-Na ciebie, Draco – powiedział.

-A nie! – zawołał Draco, pokazując Cud. Wtedy Bellatrix zagrała Lata Praktyki i wzięła Cud do ręki.

-Zużywam flaszkę – zadeklarował Draco, odrzucając żeton do pudełka. Bellatrix zrobiła to samo.

-To, co ruskie zbudowali, my ze szwagrem szabrowali… - zanucił Lucjusz. Narcyza zagrała Bat.  
>-Na siebie – poinformowała niepotrzebnie. Lucjusz zajrzał w swoje karty.<p>

-Bedzie – zadeklarował. Draco zagrał Wino Monsignore, odnawiając sobie zapas flaszek. Bellatrix rzuciła Prr na Lucjusza, a Narcyza już spasowała. Draco spojrzał na ścieżkę Popędu matki i położył Małolotny Patrol na odpowiednim polu.

-Bedzie – rzuciła Bellatrix. Draco również już spasował i rozpoczęła się faza Jazdy.

-U-hu! – zawołała Narcyza, odsłoniwszy kartę Szosy, na której wylądował jej pionek. – Zagubiona Autostrada!

-_…tu, na drodze są wyboje, bar „Justynka" – ledwo stoję… _ - rozlegało się z radia.

Przesunęła pionek jeszcze trzy odcinki Szosy do przodu i odsłoniła… Dzieci Kukurydzy.

-Masz Bat? – zapytał Lucjusz. Narcyza warknęła i przesunęła znacznik liczby dzieci na swojej karcie Wozu. Żeby tak od razu tracić dwójkę…

Lucjusz wylądował na Pustej Szosie, Bellatrix – na Bibliotece Gminnej, a Draco – na Przejeździe Kolejowym. Wszyscy gracze wyzerowali Popęd i zaczęła się faza Ciągnięcia.

Gra toczyła się w miarę spokojnie. Lucjusz, który objął prowadzenie, w pewnym momencie wylądował na Koncercie Łydki Grubasa. Zastanowił się nad ułożeniem pionków. _Musiał_ kogoś przeciągnąć na ten odcinek Szosy, a pionek Bellatrix był najbliżej…

Sięgnął po czarny pionek Bellatrix i przełożył go na Koncert.

-Och, dziękuję! – uśmiechnęła się promiennie Bellatrix i rzuciła dwie karty.

Jedną z nich był Nahaj, a drugą – Bicz Indiany Dżonsa.

-To tak mi się odwdzięczasz za zaproszenie na koncert? – zapytał z udawanym gniewem Lucjusz. Bellatrix roześmiała się głośno. Dużo ryzykowała, bo gdyby Lucjusz miał kartę Nie Ma Bata, jej wóz by się wywrócił.

-_…lecz się nadział na kontrolę, trzy promile, ja…_ - wyło radio.

Draco trafił na Deżawi i wykorzystał je jako Koncert Łydki Grubasa, żeby cofnąć ojca. Lucjusz natomiast uznał Deżawi za Zagubioną Autostradę i przesunął się o trzy odcinki Szosy do przodu.

W następnej fazie Targowania Narcyza zablokowała kartą Cała Polska Czyta Dzieciom trzy karty Wio! Bellatrix. Jej siostra odpowiedziała na to Cudem, Narcyza zaś rzuciła swój Cud. Bellatrix zazgrzytała zębami. Musiała mieć co najmniej pięć punktów Popędu, żeby w tej turze dojechać do Remizy!

-_…Wiochmen Rejser, Wiochmen Rejser! Szykuj furę, chwyć za lejce!_

Bellatrix przesunęła się o dwa odcinki Szosy i odsłoniła Pielgrzymkę. No idealnie. Minimum trzy punkty Popędu, żeby się w ogóle ruszyć w następnej fazie Jazdy. No, ale była już tylko dwa odcinki od Remizy…

Zgrana ofensywa Malfoyów nie pozwoliła jej jednak na ruszenie się. Co gorsza, Rzut Flaszką i Słowa Powszechnie Uznane Za Obelżywe pozbawiły jej wóz ponad połowy balastu! Na szczęście nie mogła już, dzięki Pielgrzymce, stracić dzieci w wyniku działania kart Szosy…

-Na Bellę – oświadczyła Narcyza, pokazując Zagubiony Smoczek Maciusia. Bellatrix cofnęła pionek o dwa pola i odsłoniła Ostry Zakręt.

Straciła ostatnie dziecko z wozu. Wóz się wywrócił.

Odeszła od stołu i zabrała się za czyszczenie swojej różdżki. Przyglądała się reszcie rozgrywki, póki jej siostra nie dotarła do Remizy.

-U-hu! – zawołała Narcyza. – Wygrałam!

-_Choć my pierwsi prijechali, nic w nagrodę nie dostali! Ale wójta dogonili, re-dy-zen-cję mu spa-li-li!_

Narcyza odtańczyła triumfalny taniec wokół stołu, nie zdejmując z głowy beretu HiperFurMana.

-Cyziu… - Bellatrix uśmiechnęła się ironicznie. – Nie musisz tak się podniecać… to tylko gra!


End file.
